


Puddles

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Gen, Guardian Snape, Pre-Hogwarts, mud everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Severus sees little muddy footprints and knows who's responsible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Potion and Snitches Challenge.

There were puddles in the entryway and mud tracked through the house. Severus’s lips tightened, before he turned, robes billowing him as he silently stormed into the main room. Harry was sitting on the floor by the couch, playing with muggle blocks. Padfoot was sprawled out on his dog bed. Mud was everywhere.

                “Harry. What have I said about wiping your feet before coming in?”

                “It was Padfoot,” the seven-year old boy said way too easily as he pointed at the sleeping animagus.

                Severus crouched beside him. “They looked an awful lot like little boy feet to me. We need to work on your lying.”

                Harry ducked his head in shame. Severus wrapped an arm around him in a partial hug. “I still love you, Harry. Go clean it up.”

                The seven-year old grinned at him, before wrapping his arms around Severus’s neck. He was running off in the next moment, and Severus swore there were mud marks on his robes now. Sirius got up from the bed, shaking his fur and spraying mud everywhere. Severus made a face as he wiped speckles of mud off his face. Sirius seemed briefly amused before looking around for Harry.

                “Don’t give me that, Mutt. He needs discipline.”

                Sirius barked at him.


	2. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has finally put Harry in bed. He's asleep this time. He swears he is.

“The pup’s finally out,” Sirius sighed as he flopped down on the sofa beside Severus who was reading a potion article. Apparently, since he wanted to give little Harry a pass on tracking mud through the house, Severus gave him the task of putting him to bed.

                Severus glanced at him over his article with a smirked. “Are you sure this time?”

                Sirius glared at him. Earlier the little rascal had fooled him and a couple moments later started giggling in another room. It had taken him almost three hours before Harry was actually asleep. Severus could put him to bed in under an hour.

                “Fine. You’re a great parent. Happy, now?”

                “Better than Lupin?” He teased, setting aside the article as he stretched out.

                Sirius gave him a look. “Don’t push it.”

                Severus laughed. In the following silence, Sirius studied him. Severus stared back at him.

                “Are you happy?” Sirius asked him for a moment.

                Severus tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling for a moment. “Yeah. But don’t get any ideas about it.”

                Sirius smiled, relaxing back on the sofa. They would probably jerk awake in the morning having fell asleep on the sofa again. It reminded him of their first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be when Severus and Sirius first team up to take care of Harry.


	3. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin shows up on Severus's step with two people and one request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished!

                Severus didn’t want to get up when he heard the knock at his door. Lily was dead. After everything he tried to do to protect her, she still died. The knock sounded again, and with a groan, Severus got up, grabbing his wand as he headed to the door. He was going to cast the killing curse at them if they didn’t go away.

                Lupin was on his doorstep with a child in his arms and tightly holding the mutt’s arm in his other hand. He had a fake pleasant smile plastered on. “Good evening, Severus. We have a little problem I thought you could help us with.”

                Severus snarled. “And why would I do that?”

                The wolf bumped the bubbling child. “This is Harry, Lily’s son, and Sirius here is supposed to be taking care of him. I don’t trust him alone with-“

                “But you trust Snivellous?!” The mutt snarled. It gave Severus a burst of vindictive pleasure.

                The wolf rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Sirius. The full moon is coming up, and you work with children.”

                Severus felt his lip curl in a sneer. “And how does dealing with thunder heads to make sure they don’t ruin their potion qualify me in looking after your thunderheads.”

                The mutt actually stilled at that, looking bewildered before staring at Lupin wide-eyed.

Severus wasn’t sure what happened after that, but he ended up with a young Potter in his arms trying to play with the black dog running around his feet because apparently Black was an animagus. How in Merlin’s name did it get to the point where _Black_ was comfortable enough to show him that secret.


	4. Lupin's Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin comes back to find them Sirius and Severus peacefully sleeping together.

Remus wasn’t sure how Sirius and Snape would’ve worked together during his time off. He’d managed to get permanent access to Snape’s place and went to check on them the moment he felt well enough. He expected to see them at each other’s throats or the place at the very least to be destroyed. Instead, he finds them both crashed on the couch against each other with little Harry on Severus’s chest, looking more awake.

He caught the tyke before he decided to explore on his own. Harry grabbed his hair cooing his nickname: “Moony! Moony!”

Snape startled up, but Sirius just stretched further onto him still half asleep. Remus smiled at him and quietly whispered, “Good morning. It’s nice to see you two getting along. Little Harry was starting to get adventurous.”

Snape frowned at him before looking down at Sirius who was fully draped over his chest. Remus bite back a laugh. “I’ll just take care of this little guy. And, Severus, you’ve got my approval.”

“Just what do you intend with that?” Snape growled.

Remus gave him his patent mysterious smile. “I leave that to your imagination.” He disappeared back into the floo with Harry. Sirius would probably need the morning to sort out how he ended up on Snape’s chest and work through the following denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finished!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be interested in continuing this if anyone wants me to.


End file.
